


Shinji's Shorts

by Walu (sextyfour)



Series: Shinji's Series (Evangeleon/Hyper Soiling) [2]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Baby Speak, Farting, Hyper Scat, Hyper Soiling, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Scat, Scat Humping, Shit Fucking, Shit Humping, spats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextyfour/pseuds/Walu
Summary: My first commission! Commed by the lovely Beanman. Hope you enjoy it as much as he does!Features Shinji from Evangeleon deciding to treat his boyfriend Kaworu to one of his biggest fantasies. Totally of his own volition! Not due to any sort of mind molding or hypnotic tapes! Nope!





	Shinji's Shorts

"L-like this?" Shinji asked, legs spread out just enough, leaning over the counter in front of Kaworu, the tight spats he bought *just* for this hugging his otherwise unclothed body well. Shinji wasn't really sure what it was about the past couple of weeks but, doing all that he had done had felt right, posing for Kaworu, spending more time with Kaworu, buying the clothes that his friend would say he'd be beautiful in, and, it all culminated in Shinji asking Kaworu what his biggest fantasy was last night, and promptly the next day accepting the chance to act it out for him.

"You're doing just perfect. Whenever you wanna push, please do." Kaworu goaded, sitting casually on a bar stool just behind Shinji, the Spat covered ass positioned just perfectly at Kaworu's crotch height, close enough to grope, which of course the boy did, a hand gently grasping the cheeks of his dear friend. Its amazing what you can do with a few subliminal messages... and a bit of mental molding. Two weeks ago his advances on Shinji weren't nearly as well accepted, now they were dating, and Shinji is squatting almost naked in bike shorts, letting him grope and spread the cheeks within. All the while, Kaworu's ears picked up the gentle gurgle of Shinji's gut, which only served to stiffen the white-haired boy's cock. He was so thankful for the food additives he had found and consequentially slipped into meals since the two had moved in together last week, he knew that just one meal would make someone absolutely packed to the brim, and thanks to Kaworu manipulating him to keep him out of the bathroom and focused on other things, Shinji had been holding it for a *week*. Just like a good boy should~

"O-oka-aaahh!" Shinji tried to reply, before a moan interrupted him, half because of being groped, and half because Kaworu spreading his cheeks made his need to go that much more urgent. He was going to do this, he was going to unload in a pair of shorts for Kaworu. They weren't even this close before this week, and now he was so willing to please him, so willing to call him his lover, so pathetically in love it almost made him cry... and make him so willing to do whatever he said that he was about to shit these spats. He was so unsure about if he should still. He already had been constipated the whole week, so he knew it'd be big, what if it was TOO big for Kaworu? What if, what if, what if, every thought racked Shinji's mind, while the other half of his brain focused his best on holding it too nervous to go.

"Shinji, you can push for me, it's okay, just go, don't worry about it being too much, I want it to be, okay? Just *push*, its okay." Kaworu cooed, doing his best to isolate Shinji's worry and shoo it from his mind, amplifying his arousal, his enjoyment, all the while. Shinji's mind blanked from the manipulation. His worries suddenly dissolving away and vanishing. "It's okay to do this, its okay to shit yourself, Its okay because Kaworu says so." his thoughts rang to himself.

Without even an ounce of hesitation. A grunt escaped Shinji's lips, a short gassy Poft erupting from his pucker before the real star of the show started, the first log of shit quickly snaked its way out of the boy, tenting his shorts practically, seemingly almost rock hard, less sagging his shorts and more pushing them down

"C'mon, push more!" Kaworu urged Shinji, already excited as he watched the first log form a delightful bulge in the shorts, only a few seconds to savor the first log of Shinji's shit he saw before the second squished out. The first was seemingly a cork for Shinji's ass, as the second was almost dough-like, soft, denting the shorts yes but the shorts molded them back, and the second, and the third, and the fourth. All equally as big, all sliding out just as quick as the last one left. Kaworu shivered watching all this, Already his dear Shinji had pushed out enough that the bulge was starting to droop and lie Kaworu's lap, and another grunt signaled it was far from over. "C'mon, don't stop, lean into me too!" he urged, filling Shinji's mind with the idea of grinding his messy tush against his boyfriend's lap.

"H-how am I doing this!" Shinji thought to himself as the first log had exited his body, the doubt reentering his mind until Kaworu's goading echoed in his ears. Another push, this one longer, more dedicated. He didn't know why he wanted to this so bad when Kaworu wanted it, but wanting to please him felt *right* to Shinji. As the first hard log escaped him, the next few, almost started to feel good. The grunts almost becoming moans, jaw slightly agape in bliss, eyes unfocusing as the feeling of shitting himself took over almost. His own cock stiffening even more, straining against the spats, a bead of pre leaking out with each log escaping him. Upon Kaworu's request to lean in, his mind couldn't think of anything else. Shinji felt another pang of unsure, until his mind shooed it away, the boy sliding back, resting his butt on the waiting tented lap as the 7th dough-softness log escaped him. Another small pofting fart escaped his pucker as his flow came to a momentary slow.

"You've done so good so far, but don't stop. I know you've been holding it all week, I don't want you to be able to *stand* without leaning on me, I want these shorts to sag open for me, split at the seams, pour out and ruin my poor lap, all thanks to your shit, Shinji" Kaworu cooed, finally getting over the bliss of feeling the already insanely big mound of shit in Shinji's shorts press against his cock, all the while trying to manipulate Shinji into feeling that same bliss from just shitting. He was doing so well already, the tapes and the supplements worked such wonders to make him so susceptible and so *full*. Kaworu hugged practically into the mound, easily it would be as big around as a beach ball if it wasn't squished up into him, the bike shorts somehow keeping it all in, although the smushing quickly started pushing shit up to the waistband, stretching it open and letting the stink fill the room even more directly. 

The words clung in Shinji's mind. Good, he was still doing good. Another grunt, another push, yet another log leaking out of him... was that one bigger? He wasn't sure, he just focused on how GOOD it felt to go right now. This was almost too much for him, he felt so overloaded on bliss. He leaned even further back into Kaworu, a meager "S-sorry" escaping his lips as he felt his mess shift and smash against his partner. The seams of the spats were straining at this point but somehow miraculously holding on. 

"No apologies, just push!" Kaworu urged again, Shinji's brain taking it as an order at this point. Shinji's waistband had been stretched out and almost given out, Kaworu able to see the pile growing bigger before his eyes... and the logs were absolutely getting bigger, poor Shinji's shorts could barely hold on as the tail-end of his shits were even bigger than multiple logs from the start combined. A steamy stink started wafting up, filling Kaworu's nose and mind itself, driving him even more wild with bliss than Shinji was making the mess. This was everything he wanted and more, unconsciously he was already humping greedily into the growing pile of waste plopped in his lap, the sides of the ever expanding and stretching shorts already drooping over his thighs even, the seams creaking more by the second but somehow holding on for dear life. Kaworu quickly stood from his chair to basically use Shinji's ballooned shit filled shorts as his sex toy, hands doing their best to hold up the massive sagging shorts, being the only thing keeping them from falling on the floor, all the while fighting to pull his own pants and underwear down quickly before finally freeing his shaft from its cotton prison and doubling his speed as he felt the direct warmth of Shinji's shit against his cock, a cooing hawing moan escaping his lip, hugging Shinji and his shit filled shorts tighter to his body as he continued his thrusts, able to feel new logs joining the massive doughy pile with his cock, every second was like bliss.

"K-Kaworu, w-wh" Shinji questioned as he felt his boyfriend's grinding start, his stammering question met only with the feeling of Kaworu standing and his thrusts growing even faster by the second... his boyfriend was literally fucking his shit. Shinji's cock was so hard it almost hurt just from the thought that Kaworu loved his shit so much he would fuck it through his spats. He pushed again, knowing by his speed that Kaworu was already getting close, he wanted to make sure this was everything his boyfriend wanted and more. He knew he was at the tail-end of his pants shitting, and he wanted to make sure Kaworu was happy. The gargantuan logs picked up pace as Shinji pushed as hard as he could, barreling out of him, Kaworu's powers coaxing his brain to arousal just from shit, the feeling of it coming out, squishing against his ass, the stink filling his nose, Kaworu was making his boyfriend *addicted*, and as he heard Shinji start to pant, Kaworu only wanted to speed up his thrusts. Shinji leaned back, moaning like a bitch in heat, the front of his spats drooling with cum as his own shit brought him to the edge, the last few logs already starting to be too much, the front of the shorts bursting out, more threads popping and snapping, shit leaking onto the floor, Kaworu doing his best to hold it up as his thrusts got quicker and needier, wanting sweet release so bad, not even caring about Shinji's shit ruining his clothes too as the soft smushy logs leaked out of the shorts, pressed between the two, large stains going up and down Kaworu's pants, smearing into his shirt, down Shinji's legs and against his back, making him an even bigger mess than before, both of them easily the dirtiest they've ever been, all the while both of them panted and cooed to each other, desperate beyond belief. 

"K-Kaworu, I-I, I'm, G-gonna" Shinji cried out in a deep needing moan.

"C-cum! C-cum with me Shinji, P-please!" Kaworu cried out, his final thrust being hard enough to knock the pair to the floor, Kaworu's greedy humps into the oncoming flow of shit finally leading to his explosive finish, and the last log of Shinji's accident was the kicker against his pleasure button that got his shorts creamed, The two laid there, moaning in bliss for a solid minute or so, the waves and haze of the afterglow taking them over, hugging tight on the floor, Shinji's shorts already having leaked plenty between the two, both of them not caring one bit as they practically laid in shit, merely embracing each other tight, wanting nothing more than to be together. Shinji was the first to finally break the silence, nuzzling backwards into Kaworu gently.

"T-that felt, real good, made lots of poopy..." Shinji cooed, too caught up in bliss to notice his childish choice of words.

"Goodness Shinji, seems like you might've shit so hard your brain melted~" Kaworu cooed, leaning in for a kiss, knowing all too well how true his statement was~


End file.
